


The Witch's House

by DrawingAnchors



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Snuggling, post-episode 9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingAnchors/pseuds/DrawingAnchors
Summary: You end up in a secluded cabin in the middle of no where with a strange woman who saved your life.(This is straight up just an excuse just to daydream about living with Wanda in her cabin)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> малышка = baby girl

When you imagined death, the few times that you had, you had not seen it like this. You had imagined something quick and terrible, like an accident. You had imagined dying in a hospital, surrounded by loved ones. On better days, you imagined dying a hero. You had not, however, imagined dying cold and alone in white hellscape of nothingness. 

You lay curled up in the snow, the blizzard now having covered a good portion of your body. It wasn’t really cold anymore, to be honest. It was cold, very cold at first, and then it burned, and now? Now you were just very, very tired. Maybe you were asleep. It certainly felt like you were dreaming. Maybe this was all a dream. Maybe you weren’t lost on the side of a mountain, about to die a slow, lonely death. 

The landscape in front of you starts to bleed thick red fog. “Is fog usually red?” You think to yourself. As you ponder this thought, the red fog gets closer and closer until, miraculously, it begins to solidify into form of a person. A woman. She kneels next to you and you feel a warm hand touch your neck, then your face. You strain your eyes, desperately trying to force them to focus on the face in front of you. You manage to pick out little details. Piercing blue-grey eyes. Red hair. Soft lips. 

The lips were moving, but you could hear only a faint mummer somewhere in the distance. You were too tired to listen any harder. 

This was a nice dream you decided. All dreams should include women in red. That was your last thought before unconsciousness dragged you under.

* * *

You wake up in a room you don’t recognize. It is small, lit by a few candles and small fireplace. You try to sit up to get a better look at your surroundings, but you find yourself unable to move and your skin feels like it is on fire. You fight back the rising wave of panic that swells inside of you. It takes you an embarrassing long time to figure out that you cannot move because you are swaddled in layers of blanket.

“You should not move too much. Save your energy for healing.” A woman with a thick Russian accent enters the room. She sets a cup of tea on the nightstand and sits down on the edge of the bed beside you. 

You study her closely. She is young, late twenties maybe. She has wavy, light red hair that cascades down the red knit sweater she wears. Her face feels strangely familiar. You rack your brain trying to figure out where you know her from. Eventually, you give up and begin utilizing your limited strength to wiggle your way out of your blanket cocoon. 

“Stop that.” She scolds you, as she leans over and begins untucking the blankets. “If you want out, at least let me help you.” 

It is now, as you are being freed from your linen prison, that you realize it was the only thing keeping you from being completely exposed. You yank back the blanket from your strange host and wrap it around your bare chest. 

The woman puts up in hands in surrender. “Your clothes were soaked from the snow. I put them by the fireplace to dry. This was the best way to slowly warm up your body.” 

You study her incredulously, searching for any signs of ill intent. “Who are you? Where am I?” Your voice comes out fain and hoarse. 

The woman carefully picks up the cup of tea and hands it to you. “I found you a few hours ago, half-frozen in the snow, and I brought you back to my cabin. You should be fine; you just need to rest. My name is not important. You will be leaving as soon as you get your strength back.” 

She watches you struggle to lift your teacup for a few seconds before she takes pity on you and lifts it herself, carefully helping you guide it to your lips. After you have had your fill, she takes the cup from you and gently places the back of her hand to your forehead. 

She frowns. “Your body temperature is still not where it should be. We will need to try something else.” 

She stands up from the bed and begins to pull her sweater over the top of her head revealing an expanse of pale skin underneath covered only by a plain sports bra. 

You feel your skin burn even hotter. “Wha-what are you doing?” 

“You have to keep your body warm or else your heartrate may slow too much, and you risk heart-failure. If the blankets weren’t enough, we should move to skin-to-skin contact.” 

There was nothing slow about your heartrate right now. The only thing at risk of killing you was this strange, but very attractive woman undressing in front of you. 

“Lie back down, малышка.” 

You do as you are told, and you realize as soon as your head hits the pillow just how truly exhausted you are. The strange woman, now clad in just her underwear and bra, scoots up until she is next to you on the bed. She unfolds the blanket and places it so that it covers the both of you. 

“Come here.” She whispers softly, laying down beside you and gesturing for you snuggle into her. 

You allow yourself to be pulled into her arms as you snuggle underneath her chin. It is uncomfortable at first, both because your skin feels raw and sensitive and because of your close proximity to this stranger. But the heat of her soft skin against your own is heavenly, and after the ordeal you have just been through, being held like this certainly isn’t the worst thing in the world. 

“Sleep, darling.” She mummers into your ear. “Your worries can wait.” 

And with that you slip once more into unconsiousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Could Wanda have probably used her powers to heal the reader or at least heat them up a little faster? Probably. But that wouldn't have been nearly as fun so you'll have to grant me a little bit of suspension of disbelief here.
> 
> More chapters in the future? Maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> малышка = baby girl

You awake alone, still in the same room as you were before. Your body aches and your skin still burns, but you feel well enough to sit up and take in your surroundings. The room is as you remember it, small and dimly lit. Everything is wooden, from the walls to furniture. It feels cozy and quaint. 

The bed is coved in a large quilt and at the end lays fresh pair of clothes. The process of getting dressed is a bit painful but manageable. After you dress, you leave the bedroom and wander into the front of the cabin. The cabin as a whole is small. It’s just a square divided into two rooms, a living/kitchen area and a bedroom. The front door is open and, an unusually warm breeze blows through the winter air. Your host sits on the front steps; a cup of tea nestled in her hands. You sit down beside her. 

She spares you a once-over glance and then hands you her cup of tea. 

“Drink this. You need to hydrate.” 

You gladly accept the cup from her. “Thanks, red.” 

She quirks an eyebrow at you. “That is not my name.” 

“You won’t tell me your name, remember?” 

She makes a displeased hum, but doesn’t argue any further. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better. I still feel like I was hit by a bus though.” 

“You want to tell me what you were doing alone in the remote mountains with no hiking gear?” 

You wrack your brain for the answer, but everything still feels fuzzy. Like a word on the tip of your tongue. “I’m not sure. The hypothermia must have taken more of a toll than I thought.” 

“Memory loss is a possible symptom.” She nods, but she doesn’t look convinced. 

The two of you sit for a minute or two, just looking out over the frozen lake and taking in the snowy landscape. It doesn’t look real. It looks like something you would stare at in a magazine or a nature documentary, not something you would see right here in front of you. 

“I’m Y/N.” You say, finally breaking the silence. “You didn’t ask, but just in case you were wondering...” 

The woman sits quietly for a moment, as if thinking something over. “Wanda. My name is Wanda.” 

“Wanda.” You say the name to yourself, letting it roll over your tongue. “That’s different. But pretty. I like it.” 

Wanda watches you with something that almost looks like a smile, but then her demeanor turns distant again. “I’m going to go make us some more tea.” 

She stands and walks back into the cabin, and your body groans in pain as you scramble to follow her. 

“Can I help?” 

“Fine,” Wanda says, pouring the last of a jug of water into the kettle. “I’m going to go refill this. Just watch the kettle and pour it into the cups when it’s ready.” 

You give her a little salute. She shakes her head and leaves to go get more water. You turn your attention to the warming kettle. You listen to the water inside starts to bubble as your mind starts to wonder. This is the first time since you first arrived here that you’ve really been alone with your thoughts. The more time you spend with them though, the more you realize how few of them there are. Not that you’re stupid, that not what you’re saying. It just... feels like your head is empty. Like how a room feels empty after you clean it. Your head feels foggy and empty and when you try to focus all you feel is static. 

It suddenly occurs to you that the kettle is whistling and probably has been for some time now. Flustered, you go to grab it and only succeed in knocking it off the stove. Time slows down as you watch the boiling water spill from the kettle as they both fall towards you. You close your eyes and brace for the burning sensation, but it never comes. 

When you open your eyes again, both the kettle and its contents are frozen midair, floating in some sort of red energy. You look around for an explanation and see Wanda, hand outstretched and glowing with the same red energy. 

Her eyes dart to yours, wild as a cornered animal. Slowly, both the pot and the water float back onto the stove. She looks at you warily, awaiting your response. 

“That was amazing! How-how did you do that?” 

Wanda looks both relieved and confused. “You don’t know who I am?” 

It’s your turn to look confused. “Should I?” 

Wanda takes a few careful steps towards you. “Y/N where are you from?” 

You try to think. Nothing. 

“What do you do for a living?” 

Static. 

“Who are your parents?” 

Panic rises inside of you. You shake your head, hands curling frustratedly into your hair. “Stop! Stop! I don’t know! I can’t think!” 

Wanda is right in front of you now. She lifts one hand and gently touches it to your temple. “Breath, малышка. Just breath.” 

You try to steady yourself as you watch her eyes glow red. You suddenly feel a sensation like a wave crashing over your brain, threatening to wash it some place new. But nothing happens. 

Wanda frowns. “All of your memories are just... gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be a bit of a slow burn, but I promise it will be worth <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> малышка = baby girl

You feel like your blood has turned to ice. You feel lightheaded and your breathing has started to come in short spurts. It feels like you have just looked to find that the earth has fallen out from under you. You reach out and grab the counter to steady yourself. 

Wanda places both of her hands on either side of your head and forces you to look her in the eye. “Look at me. Look at me, малышка. Just breath.” She places one hand just below your collar bone and looks deep into your eyes. Her blue-grey stare is intense, but strangely calming. “We are going to breathe together, okay? Deep breath in, deep breath out.” 

You focus on the rise and fall of her hand on your chest as you try to match her breathing. Slowly, you feel yourself start to calm enough to speak. “What do you mean gone? Why can’t I remember anything?” 

“I don’t know. There are ghosts of where your memories were, but nothing concrete.” 

You sit down on the couch and rest your head in your hands. Wanda sits gingerly beside you. 

“So, what do you remember?” 

You wrack your brain, searching the recesses of it for any helpful information. “I-I remember certain sensations, just not facts. Like I can remember my parents’ faces, but not their names. I can remember the smell of my childhood home, but not the address. Do you think this is the hypothermia?” 

Wanda rubs her hands over her face in frustration. “I don’t know! But I cannot get you back home if you don’t even know where you are from.” 

You shoot her a look. “That’s what you’re worried about?” 

“Aren’t you?” 

“I don’t know. It freaks me out not remembering anything, but you can’t really miss what you don’t know you had.” 

You look over at Wanda, but she doesn’t respond. She looks distant, sad. You hadn’t really realized it before, but looking at her now, she seems almost hollow. Like something has emptied her out. 

You clear your throat. “You know, you never told me about how you found me. Maybe that’ll give us a clue to where I came from.” 

Wanda breaks from her trance. “Come. I’ll show you.”

* * *

The ground outside is still covered in a significant amount of snow. Normally, it would have taken hours to trudge through it to get to your destination. Luckily, Wanda has her own means of travel. That was how you found yourself soaring through the air in the arms of someone who was still mostly a stranger to you. By all reasonable accounts, Wanda should not have been about to carry you for as long as she had. You weren’t quite sure if it was a superpower thing or if maybe she was just a lot stronger than she looked, either way, you weren’t complaining. It beat trudging in the snow. 

The sights around you are breathtaking. You should be taking this time to appreciate the endless snowy mountains and the beautiful frozen lake. You should be thinking about anything other than the way Wanda’s noes crinkles just a little bit in the bright light. The fruity shampoo that waifs from her hair. The dip in her face underneath her cheekbones. 

This is not a road you need to go down right now. You shake yourself out of it just as Wanda touches down, setting you down gently in the snow. A cold winter wind whips around you and you are suddenly very grateful that Wanda let you borrow some of her warmer clothing. 

“I take a patrol around the area every few days or so, just to make sure no one is getting too close to the cabin. You were half-buried in the snow when I found you. You are lucky. I almost missed you.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t.” You start making your way around the perimeter of the area, looking for anything out of place. “There must be a foot of fresh snow here after that blizzard. How are we supposed to find anything?” 

“I may have a solution.” 

Wanda bends down and presses one hand against the snow. Suddenly, all of the snow around you begins to rise piece by piece, like a reverse snowfall. It gets harder and harder to see the landscape around as everything is slowly drowned out by the floating snow around you. 

“Okay, this is super cool, but now I can’t see anything. Oh, wait-” 

Through the white blur, you catch a glimpse of black. You make your way over, batting aside the snow until finally, you reach a floating black vest. It looks possibly like a camping vest or something. Lots of pockets, but definitely not warm enough for the local climate. 

“Find something?” Wanda approaches you, the snow parting for her like the red sea. You show her the vest. 

“Anything in the pockets?” 

“Nothing. Hey, what was I wearing when you found me?” 

Wanda thinks for a moment. “Black cargo pants, a grey long-sleeved shirt, and black sneaker.” 

You frown. “None of that is hiking gear. I would have frozen to death with or without a blizzard dressed like that.” 

Wanda takes the vest from you and examines it. “One of the stages of hypothermia is confusion. Many people tend to undress at this stage because they feel overheated and confused. You may have more layers of clothing laying around here.” 

Sure enough, it didn’t take the two of you long to follow a trail of a glove, a ski cap, a light windbreaker, and what you assume is your other shoe. The clothing trail leads you away from the sight that Wanda found you, further up into the mountain. By now, you’ve become pretty adept at spotting the articles of clothing hidden in the snow. You have found two of the pieces, while Wanda found the other two and, though neither of you has said it out loud, the race to find the next one is on. Finally, after almost an hour of walking, you spot the other glove hanging in a bush. You trudge over and snatch it victoriously. 

“Hey Wanda, I-” But Wanda’s call cuts you off. 

“Y/N, I think you should see this.” 

You make your way through the woods, over to the hill that she is standing on. The hill is overlooking a large snowbank and in the middle of that is a large crater in the snow, with what looks to be a human-sized indent in the middle. 

You turn to look at Wanda, both of you sharing the same bewildered look on your faces. 

“Wanda, where the hell did I come from?”


End file.
